


An Imagination Run Wild, Fierce, Rabid

by mglouise97



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mglouise97/pseuds/mglouise97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after Carlos has been gone for a while, when Cecil is still feeling pretty down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Imagination Run Wild, Fierce, Rabid

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so sad. It just feels good to let that out every once in a while.
> 
> Also I wrote this before I listened to Condos. So thats why they dont live together here.

Cecil and Carlos used to spend a lot of time at each other's apartments. While both places were honestly too small for them to share, now that Carlos is gone Cecil's aparement felt too big for just him. On their 1 year anniversary Cecil had been planning on asking Carlos about moving in together. The thought of Carlos's beakers cluttering the coffee table instead of Cecil's usual display of magazines had excited him. But now Carlos was in another dimension, another world, and sharing an apartment wasnt Cecil's concern anymore. All he wanted to do was share the same stars in the sky, the same noisey sunrise, the same lights over the Arbys, to breath the same air as Carlos. But what if Cecil has lost him forever....

\-----------

In a year or so Cecil's aprtment would go back to normal. Only one toothbrush next to the sink. Only one pillow on the bed. Only one slice of pie defrosting in the kitchen. Cecil even forgot to renew the science magazine he subscribed to just to impress Carlos. But Cecil never stopped hoping. "Its just like any other long distance relationship," he would tell himself. But Carlos only called every few days. And he could only talk for a few minutes at a time before something sciencey would distract him. Something was always distracting him. Cecil wondered if he ever distracted Carlos from his science just as Carlos was always distracting Cecil. But by now, Cecil had forgotten what Carlos looked like when he smiled. What he sounded like when he laughed. Carlos was now only a story in Cecil's head, something he thought about to distract himself from the reality he was living. 

"I'm sorry," he would whisper at night. "I'm so, so, sorry."


End file.
